50 Drabbles NaruSaku
by A-Mundane-Girl
Summary: Recopilación de 50 Drabbles sobre una de mis parejas favoritas. Espero os guste.
1. Horóscopo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

 **Palabras: 459**

Disfrutad de la lectura!

* * *

~oOo~

 **Horóscopo**

1 / 50

~oOo~

* * *

-Sakura, dime tu signo- le interrogó su rubia amiga mientras sostenía una revista en frente de ella, al parecer se encontraba ojeando la última sección correspondientes a el zodiaco.

Suspiró.- Ino, ¿enserio te crees esas cosas?- le preguntó.

-Bueno, a veces dicen cosas interesantes- respondió.- ¡Vamos!, no seas aburrida, frente- le insistió.- ¿No quieres saber acaso que te deparará el futuro?- dijo en tono de burla.

-No, para nada.

De pronto sintió como una almohada le impactó en la cara, se dio vuelta molesta y vio como Ino le miraba molesta.- ¡No seas una amargada!- le reclamó su amiga.

-Claro, como tú eres tan simpática- dijo devolviéndole el golpe con la almohada.- Aries.

Vio como a su lado, Ino sonreía complacida por haber obtenido lo que quería y devolvía su atención hacia la revista.

-¿Y?

-¿'Y' qué?

-¿Qué dice tu revista esa?.- No iba admitirlo, pero comenzaba a crecer una cierta curiosidad por saber qué era lo que había escrito ahí que era tan interesante.

-Ah...bueno, hace unos momentos no estabas realmente interesada. Mejor sigue en lo tuyo- le respondió. Ino a veces podía llegar ser realmente molesta. Pero quería esa revista, necesitaba leer ese maldito artículo y lo iba a conseguir.

-¡Dame eso cerda!- dijo lanzándose para arrebatarle el objeto de las manos.

-¿¡Qué es lo que tanto te interesa!?- le gritó evitando que le quitasen su revista, posicionándose a cierta distancia de la pelirrosa.- Sabes que más, te lo leeré.

 _Aries: Haz todo lo que tengas pensado y no pospongas tu felicidad para después, las cosas que te preocupan no deben empañar tu alegría de hoy. Aunque algunas parezcan complicadas habrá soluciones y el amor dejará de ser una fantasía o algo imposible para convertirse en realidad. La persona indicada puede estar más cerca de lo que piensa._

Había escuchado atentamente a cada palabra, fue inevitable que viniera a su cabeza la imagen de Sasuke. Pero ya no como una imagen de amor, si no se infelicidad. A su vez, Naruto invadió su cabeza de inmediato, no debía quietarle méritos; siempre estaba ahí para ella, la hacía reír, la cuidaba...la hacía feliz. Nunca la abandonaba, siempre a su lado.

-Entonces...¿en quién piensas?- dijo Ino a modo de insinuación.

-En nadie.

-¡Oh, vamos!, te has quedado como embobada mirando a la pared.

-No fue así.

-Si que lo fue, y ¿sabes que más?- dijo dando la vuelta a la página.- Tu signo más compatible es libra.

-¿Y?

-Naruto es libra.

Naruto...

No podía negar que en los últimos días se había percatado que ya no era el mismo, y puede que quizás sus sentimientos hacía él tampoco. La idea quedó flotando dentro de su mente por largos minutos; ella y Naruto.

Quizás, el horóscopo no estuviese tan equivocado.

* * *

~oOo~

Fin

~oOo~

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola!, ¿cómo han estado?, yo bien y decidida a actualizar e iniciar nuevas historias. He decidido comenzar a 'experimentar' y publicar algunas cosas sobre otros personajes que tengo dando vueltas desde hace ya rato. Por lo que he decidido empezar con esta seria de 'pequeñas' historias sobre esta pareja, de la cual si he escrito antes, pero no en este perfil hasta ahora jajaja.

Bueno, sin más, espero os haya gustado y no se olviden de dejarme sus opiniones en los reviews !

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


	2. Navidad

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

 **Palabras: 668**

Disfrutad de la lectura!

* * *

~oOo~

 **Navidad**

2 / 50

~oOo~

* * *

Se removió incómodo de entre las sábanas una vez más, hasta que se decidió finalmente a abrir los ojos de una vez. Dirigió la pesada vista hacia su lado derecho, en donde se encontraba la mesa de noche, para ver la hora.

03:40 am. Marcaba en tintineantes números blancos sobre una pequeña pantalla negra.

Suspiró. Mantuvo el silencio por algunos minutos más mientras observaba detenidamente el techo de la nueva habitación a la que aún no acababa de acostumbrarse, y es que tras las innumerables misiones y la gran lucha contra Pain logró hacerse de algo de dinero para adquirir un nuevo lugar en el cual vivir, no muy ostentoso, pero si más cómodo y acorde a su nueva vida.

Finalmente, cuando se dio cuenta de que el sueño no volvería, se decidió a levantarse de la cama.

Camino descalzo por los pasillos del piso hasta llegar frente al gran ventanal ubicado en el salón principal, que daba salida al balcón del departamento. Contempló la vista hacia el exterior; era un frío día de invierno, y los techos de las casas estaban levemente teñidos de un color blanquecino a causa de una leve nevazón que había caído por la mañana.

Y, por un momento, se permitió recordar a todas las personas que lo habían ayudado a llegar en donde estaban, quienes no perdieron nunca la fe en él, quienes lo acompañaron aún cuando toda la aldea lo tachaba de monstruo, quienes le enseñaron desde jutsus a lecciones de vida que jamás olvidaría, quienes lo hicieron reír, quienes le permitieron soñar...quienes le enseñaron a amar.

De pronto, sintió como unos brazos le rodaron el cuerpo en un cálido abrazo.

-¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?- preguntó una somnolienta voz.

-No podía dormir- respondió, a la vez que se daba vuelta para ver a la chica.- ¿Te desperté?- le preguntó mientras acomodaba uno de los mechones rosa de la chica. No deseaba que su desvelo le impidiese a ella descansar.

-No. –respondió.- Ven a la cama, está helando afuera...y aquí también- dijo mientras tomaba el brazo del chico y lo arrastraba de vuelta a la habitación.

Sonrió. Desde que ella le había aceptado al fin después de tantos años, una cita, las cosas habían ido muy rápido y en mejora; al cumplir nueve meses de noviazgo se decidió a adquirir un nuevo departamento y proponerle convivir juntos. Y ahí se encontraban, cerca de cumplir un año y pasar su primera navidad juntos, está vez, como pareja.

Al entrar a la habitación, ambos se dejaron caer pesadamente sobre la colcha, quedando algunos minutos en silencio.

-Aún no mes dicho qué te gustaría recibir en navidad- habló lentamente la pelirrosa, a la vez que se acomodaba a su lado apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho del muchacho, quien rodeo su cintura con uno de sus brazos.- Es injusto, sabiendo que yo tuve que ayudarte a elegir el mío.

-Sabes que no necesito recibir nada- respondió dulcemente.

Ante la respuesta, la chica se levanto abruptamente deshaciendo el abrazo.

-No es cierto, ¡todos deberían recibir algo en navidad!- dijo subiendo el tono de voz. Probablemente, los vecinos se volverían a quejar al día siguiente.

-Sakura...- dijo, impulsándose sobre sus brazos hasta quedar ambos frente a frente.- En este momento, tengo todo lo que pudiese llegar a desear.

Tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y la acerco hasta que sus labios se tocaron, y la besó lentamente, sintiendo su aroma a cerezas y sus dedos entrelazados con su rosa cabellera. Por momentos como esos, era que todo valía la pena, de ahí el decir 'todo esfuerzo tiene su merecido resultado', y es que él logró finalmente encontrar quietud y alegría en su vida, y aún más, tenía a alguien con quien compartir todos esos sentimientos. Permanecieron así durante varios minutos, hasta que finalmente ambos se separaron sin separar sus miradas.

-Aunque, aún podrías aceptar cenar ramen en lugar de-

No pudo terminar la oración, cuando recibió el golpe de la chica- ¡Naruto!

* * *

~oOo~

Fin

~oOo~

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola!, ¿cómo less va?, la verdad a mi me hicieron el día (de la buena forma jaja) con la aceptación que recibí de parte de ustedes con la historia, tanto en los reviews como en las visitas y todo lo demás. La verdad si había escrito con anterioridad sobre esta pareja, pero nunca enfocándome de manera tan directa como protagónicos, pero si se me venía haciendo la idea hace y rato. Bueno, sin más que decirles, ojalá les haya gustado mi historia, que decidí abordar desde un ámbito más navideño, aunque ya se me hayan pasado las fechas, e infinitas gracias una vez más!. Se me cuidan, besos!


	3. Cita

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

 **Palabras: 536**

Disfrutad de la lectura!

* * *

~oOo~

 **Cita**

3 / 50

~oOo~

* * *

 _-Sakura-chan, ahora si aceptarás una cita conmigo, ¿no es así?- dijo con gran seguridad el rubio, al irse acercando a la entrada de la ciudad. Estaban llegando de una misión que se les había asignado a ambos, una misión un tanto particular que había hecho comenzar a dudar a la chica de cabellos rosa, tenía muchas cosas sobre las cuales pensar y Naruto, siendo él, tomo confianza de la situación y no la dejó ir._

 _-Está bien...-respondió aún dudando- pero_

 _-¡SIII!- exclamó dando un salto de alegría, sin dejarla terminar la frase.- ¡Sakura-chan al fin ha aceptado salir en una cita!- seguía gritando en el medio de la calle mientras las personas comenzaban a mirar curiosos, sorprendidos por el comportamiento del chico. La chica, por otra parte, se limitó a apurar el paso y salir cuanto antes de ahí.- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Pasaré por ti mañana a las ocho!- siguió gritando._

Hace ya media hora que mantenía la vista fija al techo mientras se encontraba recostada sobre su cama. Ladeo levemente la cabeza. El reloj marcaba las 7:30 en punto. Suspiró, reincorporándose lentamente hasta quedar sentada sobre el borde del mueble frente al espejo de cuerpo completo de su habitación. Aún llevaba la toalla de baño que envolvía todo su cuerpo, y es que no lograba convencerse mentalmente de lo que estaba por hacer.

 _-Iré a una cita con Naruto..._

¿Qué se supone debía de vestir para una ocasión así?, siquiera había salido con algún otro chico, no tenía la más remota idea de que hacer, ni del que sentir en esos momento; después de todas los sucesos ocurridos fuera su interior era un revoltijo de emociones. Y mucho menos del que ropa debía traer para una ocasión como esa. Se maldijo mentalmente por no haber preguntado a Ino por algunos consejos, pero el problema sería que se burlaría de ella hasta el cansancio y lo haría saber a toda la aldea. Caminó lentamente hacia las puertas del closet adherido a la pared de la habitación y lo abrió. Acto seguido, comenzó a hurgar en el interior hasta que sacó un vestido simple color turquesa con un cinturón color negro a la cintura, no lo pensó más y se lo puso. Le llegaba a una altura un poco superior a las rodillas, pero no llegaba a verse inapropiado. Se calzó unas sandalias bajas de color negro, y se aproximó nuevamente al espejo para ver el resultado.

Se veía mucho más presentable de lo que ella creía iba a verse, decidió dejarse el cabello suelto y llevar una pequeña bolsa en la cual tener algo de dinero y cosas que podrían llegar a serla necesarias. Iba a dar un último vistazo cuando su madre comenzó a llamarla y vio que el reloj marcaba las ocho en punto, un poco sorprendida por la puntualidad del chico bajó las escaleras rápidamente y llegó a la puerta de la casa, que se encontraba abierta mostrando a su acompañante.

-¿Vamos?- dijo educadamente el rubio, ofreciéndole el brazo.

Ella se limitó a asentir.

En ese momento, pensó que quizás, no había sido tan mala idea después de todo.

Momento en el cual, Naruto se atrevió a tomar su mano.

Y ella no se negó.

* * *

~oOo~

Fin

~oOo~

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola!, he aquí con una nueva actualización y les traigo otra pequeña historia de esta pareja. Estoy viendo todos los episodios de nuevo y esta idea me surgió de la nada y, bueno, debía escribirla jajaja. Pero, la incógnita que nos llega a todos es ¿qué habrá pasado en esa misión?. Quizás lleguemos a saberlo en algún momento, quien sabe jajaja. Ojalá les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejarme un review y les mando un saludo enorme.


	4. Ramen

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

 **Palabras: 797**

Disfrutad de la lectura!

* * *

~oOo~

 **Ramen**

4 / 50

~oOo~

* * *

Miró una vez la lista de ingredientes escrita a mano sobre una hoja de cuaderno para comprobar que tenía a su alcancé todos aquellos ingredientes necesarios para la elaboración del tan añorado plato del rubio. Tomó un lápiz color rojo y comenzó a tachar de la lista todo, estaba preparada para el siguiente paso. La preparación. Dio vuelta la hoja y vio una serie se pasos numerados; primero, los fideos.

Comenzó la preparación de la masa, al principio resultó sencillo; únicamente debía de mezclar los ingredientes necesarios para comenzar a formar la pasta de color crema con la que más adelante formaría delgadas hebras. Teniendo la base lista, debía amasar todo. El problema comenzó cuando uso más fuerza de la necesaria para desempeñar la tarea y la masa termino adherida al techo del apartamento.

-¡Maldición!- gritó mientras despegaba la mezcla.- ¡Maldito Naruto!

Suspiró. ¿Por qué no aprendía a mantener la boca cerrada?. Todo había partido por un comentario hecho hacia la comida instantánea de Naruto y había terminado con ella encerrada hace dos horas en la cocina, intentando realizar la receta que había logrado obtener del anciano del local al que su novio siempre frecuentaba. Agradecía que él había tenido la buena disposición de acceder a darle tal documento, algunos beneficios ocultos de ser la prometida del futuro Hokage, y que le dio una breve explicación sobre los puntos más importantes en la elaboración de dicho plato.

Sin embargo, nada de eso sirvió. Había fracasado.

~oOo~

-Naruto...¿sabes lo mal que hacen esas comidas pre-cocidas?- dijo Sakura, que se encontraba recostada en el sofá del chico.

-Si, pero...-no podía negarle la razón a su novia; estaba en todo lo correcto, pero esas comidas eran un vicio que no podía dejar- ¡es que son deliciosas!- dijo a modo de protesta, asimilando un niño pequeño.

-Igual que lo sería un plato recién hecho- debatió la chica.

-¡No sería lo mismo!

-Cualquiera puede hacer un plato así de bueno teniendo los ingredientes y la receta- dijo la chica, a modo de cerrar el tema.

-Bueno, acaso...-comenzó a decir en un tono provocador- eres capas de hacer un plato así de bueno, Sakura-chan?

Hace años que había dejado de llamarla así, por lo que significaba que eso si iba enserio.- Si, Naruto...hasta yo soy capaz de hacer un plato así- respondió resignada. Sabiendo que se acababa de meter en algo de lo que no podría salir tan fácilmente.- Es solo hacer los fideos, una buena sopa y buenos ingredientes recién comprados.

-Entonces, ¡TE RETO A HACER UN PLATO DE RAMEN!

~oOo~

Reto que, obviamente ella acepto dispuesta a ganar. Más no había supuesto todas las dificultades que tendría y más aún, no supo cuidar su gran boca.

Suspiró y miró una vez más, esta vez resignada, la pila de ingredientes que había comprado por la mañana. Guardó la receta en un lugar que Naruto jamás buscaría y comenzó a guardar todas las cosas en su lugar, si no le servirían ahora esperaba que la despensa se viese llena con algo, botó la masa a medio hacer a la basura y, finalmente, sacó un paquete bien envuelto de ramen que había comprado en la mañana.

En unos veinte minutos llegaría su novio al departamento, así que comenzó a servirlo en un plato de la casa para luego deshacerse del envase desechable en que venía originalmente el alimento. No importaba si esto era una competencia justa o no, ella ganaría de todas formas.

~oOo~

-¡ESTO ESTÁ DELICIOSO!- gritó el chico entusiasmado y lleno de alegría mientras devoraba el plato que tenía en frente.

-¿Ves?, te lo dije. Cualquiera puede hacer un buen plato si se lo propone- dijo la chica victoriosa. _¡Lo he logrado!_ , gritaba para sus adentros, refiriéndose exactamente a lograr engañarlo y hacerle creer que el plato lo había preparado ella.

-¡Tienes que enseñarme!- dijo antes de terminar lo que quedaba en su plato.

-Le pensaré- dijo Sakura, antes de recibir un gran abrazo de su novio.

~oOo~

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana cuando se levantó, se dio vuelta para confirmar que Sakura siguiese profundamente dormida y, sigilosamente, salió fuera de la cama, camino a la cocina. Una vez ahí, comenzó a buscar por todas partes restos del engaño que había sido víctima, conocía demasiado bien todos los platos de ramen que había probado en su vida y ese, sin duda, era de Ichiraku.

Revisó todos los lugares hasta que dio con el basurero de la casa, lo más probable es que aún no hubiese tenido tiempo de desechar la basura que ahí se contenía, y tuvo razón. Ahí, bajó los desperdicios de tres días, había escondido el envase de comida para llevar de su local favorito.

-Me las pagarás, Sakura.

Ya pensaría en su venganza. Porque con el ramen, nadie se metía.

* * *

~oOo~

Fin

~oOo~

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola!, ¡He vuelto! y...Perdonen por la ausencia. He estado un poco atareada y me ha estado faltando el tiempo para poder actualizarles, pero aquí me tienen nuevamente y con una nueva historia **NaruSaku!.** Prometo tenerles para mañana otra actualización compensando el tiempo ausente!.

Bueno, y sin más, no se vayan sin dejarme sus reviews con críticas o cualquier tipo de mensajes, son bien recibidos!

Gracias por el gran apoyo que me han dado todos puntuando esta historia y comentando, un gran abrazo y hasta luego!.


	5. Friendzone

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

 **Palabras: 1100**

Disfrutad de la lectura!

* * *

~oOo~

 **Friendzone**

5 / 50

~oOo~

* * *

 _Se encontraba sentado sobre la camilla del hospital esperando a que llegasen con los utensilios necesarios para poder curarle las heridas, que para él eran insignificantes y sanarían en unas horas, pero para Sakura eran algo grave y que necesitaban de cuidado urgente._

 _Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la pelirrosa volvió con una bandeja metálica que tenía en su interior algunas gasas, vendas, algodones y un líquido para desinfectar heridas, la cual dejó al lado de la camilla mientras se posicionaba frente a él. Ella tampoco había resultado intacta de la emboscada que le habían tendido poco antes de llegar a la aldea, pero daba gracias a que pudo reaccionar a hacer algunos clones para protegerla._

 _-Necesito que te saques la polera- le ordenó la chica._

 _-Sakura-chan, tenemos que esperar hasta la primera cita aún- respondió el rubio, luego de soltar una pequeña risa y guiñarle el ojo._

 _-¡Serás tonto!- le gritó molesta, causándole un poco de miedo.- es enserio._

 _Esta vez, obedeció al pie de la letra lo que se le había pedido, no quería salir por la puerta en peor estado del que había llegado. Al pasar la remera por sobre su cabeza sintió una pequeña punzada en la espalda, punto en el cual Sakura rápidamente comenzó a emanar crakra verde desde sus palmas para aliviar el dolor. Poco a poco la molestia se fue aliviando, no sabía si era debido al poder curativo que ella poseía o a el efecto que producía en el la cercanía de sus manos sobre su cuerpo._

 _-Listo- indicó la pelirrosa.- Ahora vendaré tus heridas._

 _Comenzó a cortar las vendas y llenar un algodón con el contenido transparente para evitar cualquier infección._

 _-Esto puede arder un poco._

 _Y definitivamente sentía como la sustancia reaccionaba sobre su piel, aunque no era nada que no pudiese soportar. Vio atentamente como la chica vendaba los cortes de su brazo derecho y luego se alejaba pata contemplar su trabajo finalizado._

 _-¡Listo!, estás como nuevo- concluyó alegremente._

 _-¡Gracias Sakura-chan!, ahora, sobre la cita..._

 _-¡Tonto!, que conste que no te golpeo solo porque estás herido- le amenazó con un puño._

 _El chico asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y luego ambos se quedaron en completo silencio, observando los ojos del otro. Sentía como si fuese a perderse en esos profundos ojos verdes si pasaba más tiempo contemplándolos, pero se vio interrumpido por la voz de ella._

 _-Naruto...- le llamó.- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que significas para mi?- le preguntó rozando levemente su mano por el brazo que le acababa de vendar.- Eres...te has convertido en una de las personas más importante en mi vida- se fue acercando cada vez más, hasta que sus alientos se rozaron ¿podría ser...?- para mi eres como- dudo unos instantes. El rubio se sentía a explotar por dentro, ¿sentiría acaso Sakura lo mismo...?- pasaste de ser un amigo más a- ¡Si!, ¡lo diría, lo diría!- a ser como un hermano._

~oOo~

Terminó así de relatar el suceso a sus amigos. Se encontraban todos reunidos en el departamento del Uzumaki, el cual servía como sede a cualquier junta ya que todos estaban lejos de sus madre, las cuales a propias palabras de ellos les atemorizaban de sobre manera. Esa noche Kiba había logrado robar una botella de sake a su padre y, dado a la poca resistencia al alcohol de sus amigos, se encontraban todos borrachos.

-¡Yo te lo dije!- comenzó a exclamar el chico que mantenía abrazado del cuello a su perro, quien parecía estar a punto de perder el aire.- ¡Este es uno de esos casos!

-¿'Esos casos'?- le preguntó.

-Creo que se refiera a la odiada, temible y padecida por muchos 'friendzone'- exclamó Neji, exagerando excesivamente sus gestos al decir aquel nombre.

-¿'Friendzone'?- preguntó Naruto cada vez más confundido.

-Que siempre sepas que podrás contar conmigo en todo momento, aunque tengas esta maldición encima no me alejaré no te abandonaré porque para eso están los amigos ¿no? Para apoyarte porque...¿somos amigos no?, ¿me consideras tú amigo?, ¡NECESITO SABERLO!- comenzó a decir pausadamente para luego terminar en gritos, Shino, quien además rodeaba al rubio en un extraño abrazo.

-¡CALMA!- exclamó Kiba, golpeando la mesa con ambas manos, haciendo que la botella comenzara a tambalearse y Neji se lanzará a tomarla para evitar que se cayera su contenido.- Es hora de llamar a un experto en el tema- dijo con una voz seria- Shikamaru- apuntó al moreno que se encontraba con una pose pensativa, tal como si de una estrategia se tratase.

-Yo sufrí esa maldición por años, ¿¡entiendes lo que te digo!?, ¡AÑOS!- exclamaba el chico.- Años de Sasuke...Sasuke esto...Sasuke es grandioso...Sasuke hizo esto otro... ¡Yo no entiendo como no terminé enamorándome yo también de tantas cosas grandiosas que oía de él!.

El Nara tenía las manos sobre la cabeza, como si esta fuese a explotar en cualquier momento a casusa de sus gritos. Algunos lo miraban horrorizados ante tales vivencias y otros se reían.

-¡Suena horrible!, ¡No quiero enamorarme del Teme!- lloró Naruto, quien fue consolado casi al instante por Shino.

-Naruto...-le llamó nuevamente Shino.- Que siempre sepas que podrás contar conmigo en todo momento, aunque-

-Sus hijos serían pequeños zorros con el sharingan- concluyó Neji.

-Pero- volvió a hablar Shikamaru.- Lo logré.

Ahora todos le miraban con orgullo, como si de un héroe se tratase.

-¡Y AL FIN LOGRÉ COG-

Chouji tapó inmediatamente su boca.- Conquistarla- terminó la frase por él, antes de que dijese algo imprudente. EL alcohol generaba que su amigo se desinhibiera totalmente.

El chico, al serle tapada la boca, cayó de espaldas. Todos corrieron, cada uno como pudo, a verificar su estado.

-¡Está muerto!- exclamó horrorizado Kiba.

-Está durmiendo- corrigió el Akimichi.- Si su madre lo ve llegar a casa en este estado, de seguro lo mata. Y si Ino se entera...lo re-mata.

-¿Por qué no invitaron al cejotas?- intervino Naruto.

-El y el alcohol no se llevan bien- explicó Neji.- Si estuviese bebiendo, digamos que este edificio no seguiría estando en pie.

-¡Yo opino que hay que dormir!- propuso Chouji, recostándose al lado de su amigo ya inconsciente.

-¡Pijamada!- exclamó el Inuzuka.

-¡Si dijeron que me ayudarían con Sakura-chan!- lloró nuevamente el rubio.

-No es algo para lo que estemos capacitados- le explicó el Hyuga.- Tú eres el mejor para realizar dicha labor, ahora si me disculpas...

El chico cayó sobre la mesa, quedando dormido al instante.

-¡Tienen razón!, ¡LA LLAMARÉ AHORA MISMO!

Así fue como, mientras todos dormían, Naruto se encerró en su habitación y tras marcar el número de manera errónea tres veces a causa del alcohol, logró contactar a la chica.

* * *

~oOo~

Fin

~oOo~

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola!, aquí os traigo una nueva actualización, ya sé que a pasado un tiempo (mucho tiempo) desde la última actualización, he estado ocupada en plan 0 ideas, pero al fin pude escribir y traerles algo nuevo jajaja. Quería tratar una pequeña historia con esta temática, ojalá haya salido bien o decente, y a la vez hacerla con un poco más de humor. Ojalá les haya aunque sea alegrado el rato y quien sabe, quizás reír. Una vez más les agradesco que se den el tiempo de leer mis historias y dejarme sus reviews, ¡en realidad los aprecio!

Un abrazo enorme y nos vemos en la próxima!.


	6. Propuesta

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

 **Palabras: 1385**

Disfrutad de la lectura!

* * *

~oOo~

 **Propuesta**

6 / 50

~oOo~

* * *

Repasó el plan por última vez en el interior de su cabeza, todo tenía que salir perfecto, no había cabida para cometer ninguna equivocación ya que el más mínimo error podría costarle mucho. Ni siquiera el ir a misiones de alto rango le generaba tal nivel de nerviosismo mezclado con…¿miedo?. Había planeado todo minuciosamente desde hace ya meses, dentro de poco sería nombrado Hokage y quería asumir con la persona que más amaba a su lado, así cumpliría con sus metas propuestas desde que tenía memoria al pie de la letra.

Una vez estuvo completamente seguro miró la hora: 07:40 de la tarde. Debía de estar en Ichiraku a más tardar a las 8:00 pm en punto, y si es que podía llegar minutos antes sería mejor. Tomó su chaqueta negra, que le había regalado su novia meses atrás en su cumpleaños y armándose de valor salió al encuentro de la chica.

Eran las 07:55 pm cuando llegó hasta afuera del renovado local de ramen, y para su suerte aún no había rastro de la pelirrosa. Sería bastante vergonzoso tener que hacerla esperar y más aún bajo la situación en la que estaba, de manera inconsciente comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de una de las mesas situadas en el exterior como si de esa manera pudiese hacer que el tiempo corriese de manera más rápida, y parecía haber funcionado ya que a los pocos minutos pudo vislumbrar una larga cabellera rosada en la lejanía.

-Ya es hora…- habló para sí mismo.

- _Tus nervios hacen que no pueda dormir-_ reclamó Kurama molesto en su interior, aunque no podía evitar sentir intriga por cómo resultaría todo.

-¡Naruto!- le saludó al estar a unos metros de distancia.- Lamento la demora, hoy hubo más pacientes de lo usual en la sala de emergencias.

Se puso de puntas para darle un corto beso en los labios para luego entrar al local a ordenar la cena. Ya era habitual el que él pasase por ella al trabajo o fijarán un lugar para comer juntos, el que generalmente se limitaba al local de ramen. Una vez dentro, rápidamente pidieron lo usual y Sakura comenzó a contarle, con todo y detalle, el como un paciente había llegado lleno de magulladuras en manos y brazos al intentar imitar los famosos entrenamientos de Lee para poder obtener su misma fuerza.

-Si que es increíble, no sé cómo la energía de Lee no se agota nunca ni como su cuerpo soporta todo eso, ¿a que no?

Más no recibió respuesta alguna, Naruto había permanecido con la mirada clavada en la mesa desde que se habían sentado en el lugar como si se encontrase totalmente ausente.

-Naruto…¿te encuentras bien?...¿Naruto?-movió levemente su hombro, provocando que se sobresaltara.

-¡Tienes razón, Sakura-chan!- exclamó rápidamente, provocando que la chica pusiese una cara de total confusión. Más fueron interrumpidos por el dueño del local, quien unos platillos especialmente realizados para ellos.

Al recibir el plato, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y el pulso comenzó a fallarle. Ahora sabría la respuesta final, ¿se habría apresurado mucho? No...llevaban 3 años...pero, ¿y si no era lo que ella quería?. La chica tomó los palillos para comer lo que había en el interior del platillo.

-Aquí tienen, muchacho- le dijo el viejo Teuchi, guiñándole el ojo discretamente al rubio en señal de que siguiese con el plan.

-G-gracias- tartamudeó, haciéndole un gesto con su ojo de vuelta que no pasó inadvertido por la chica.

-¿Pasa algo con tu ojo?- le preguntó Sakura, al percatarse que había pestañeado de una manera muy extraña.

-¿C-cómo?- río nervioso.- ¡No ocurre nada!, quizás solo estás viendo cosas.

-Sé lo que vi- se defendió.- Y estás actuando bastante raro desde esta mañana, ¿pasó algo que no me has dicho?- le cuestionó mientras jugaba con los palillos golpeándolos sobre el borde del platillo.

-N-no, ¡No!, nada de nada.

-No te creo- sentenció. Un minuto de silencio se propagó entre ambos, haciendo que el rubio se pusiese aún más nervioso.- Ya lo sé- afirmó confiada.

-¿¡Lo sabes!?- estaba atónito, no esperaba menos de ella, ¡si la chica más inteligentes que conocía!, definitivamente debió de ser más cuidadoso. ¡Su plan estaba arruinado!.

-Si- volvió a afirmar.- Estás nervioso por tu nombramiento a Hokage.

Sintió como un gran se liberaba en su interior, solo pudo responder asintiendo con la cabeza repetidas veces en señal de que había acertado.

-No debes de estarlo, al fin y al cabo es lo que has soñado desde siempre, ¿no?. Te aseguró que lo harás perfecto, y si no, siempre estaré yo para ayudarte- dijo para luego depositar un beso sobre su mejilla.- Ahora, mi cena está esperándome, ¡muero de hambre!.

Tragó grueso, si bien las palabras de su novia le habían conmovido totalmente seguía sin quitarse todo su nerviosismo de encima. El momento en que ella viese el interior del platillo que tenía en frente se encontraba cada vez más cerca.

Más no contó con el hecho de que la muchacha, en el momento en que se giró para comer, engulló rápidamente los fideos llevándose tan preciado objeto a su boca sin darse cuenta. En cuanto intentó tragar la comida del interior de su boca, se percató de que había algo que no andaba del todo bien. Comenzó a toser desenfrenadamente mientras hacía señas en señal de ahogo, al punto que cayó fuera de su asiento hacia el exterior.

-¡NO!, ¡AYUDA!, ¡MATÉ A SAKURA-CHAN!- comenzó a gritar, entrando en pánico al ver a su novia sobre el piso.

Se puso rápidamente de pie y a los pocos segundos estaba a su lado intentando, inútilmente, golpear su pequeña espalda para poder ayudarla. ¡La que sabía de medicina y cosas así era ella!, se recordó mentalmente que algún día debía de pedirle que le enseñase algunas cosas básicas, por si se deba la ocasión. Por su parte, Sakura se dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho y logró que la joya atorada en su garganta saliese disparada.

-Que mier…-comenzó a articular mientras observaba el anillo, que hace unos momentos estaba en su boca, sobre el piso.

-¿¡Frente!?- exclamó una voz familiar. Quien había visto atónita toda la escena que se habían montado.- ¿¡Desde cuándo es que andas escupiendo anillos!?

Y para más pesar de Naruto, no estaba sola. Le acompañaba Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba y Lee. Quienes le miraban atónitos esperando una respuesta, más el Nara ya había sacado sus propias conclusiones y esperó en silencio a ver qué decían sus amigos.

-Y-yo- comenzó a hablar la pelirrosa.- Creo que se han olvidado eso por accidente dentro de mi comida.

No se creyó para nada en sus propias palabras, su cerebro ya estaba comenzando a sacar sus conclusiones y todo apuntaba hacia su novio, quien se encontraba a su lado completamente rojo de la vergüenza.

-S-Sakura-chan…-todas las miradas estaban fijas en él, incluso Teuchi y su hija habían salido y miraban discretamente por entre las cortinas.- Yo…-se acercó más a la chica y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, si bien estaba acostumbrado a aquel contacto esta vez fue muy distinta a las anteriores, sintió como una corriente eléctrica subía por toda su columna vertebral.- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

La pregunta salió muy diferente a como pensó saldría de su boca; no se equivocó en pronunciar ni omitió ni agregó palabras producto del nerviosismo, simplemente fue como su tono de voz habitual, aunque un poco más serio.

-Naruto…- Sakura se encontraba totalmente sorprendida, de pronto todo comenzó a encajar dentro de su cabeza ¡así que por eso se había comportado de manera tan extraña esos últimos días!.

-¿¡Qué esperas!?- oyó como le gritaba su amiga a unos metros de distancia.

-Solo si no intentas asfixiarme nuevamente- respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro. En cuanto hubo escuchado la respuesta, se acercó rápidamente a ella y la rodeó en un fuerte abrazo.

-Deberíamos pararnos, la gente nos está viendo raro- susurró a su oído.

-Cierto- dijo soltando una risa nerviosa. De un salto se puse de pie y ayudo a su novia a hacer lo mismo, una vez ambos estuvieron frente a frente, finalmente le besó, sellando así su compromiso. Oyeron como sus amigos les aplaudían y como Ino gritaba algo sobre ser la madrina, más no prestaron atención. Por ese momento, solo se preocuparon uno del otro y el camino que tendrían por delante.

- _Estúpido chico_ \- suspiró el zorro en su interior.

* * *

~oOo~

Fin

~oOo~

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola nuevamente!, sé que he estado muy ausente los últimos días, y es que he estado demasiado atareada...este año será muy pesado para una persona...jajaja. Así que las actualizaciones las haré los viernes o sábados, principalmente para corregir y escribir durante la semana. Espero les haya gustado la historia, se me ha ocurrido mientras iba camino a mi casa y la he escrito en el móvil, y ojalá nos veamos pronto en una actualización.

Un abrazo enorme a todos/as los que siguen esta serie de historias!. Siéntanse libres de dejarme un review antes de irse y nos vemos en la próxima.


	7. Batido de Fresa

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

 **Palabras: 726**

Disfrutad de la lectura!

* * *

~oOo~

 **Batido de Fresa**

7 / 50

~oOo~

* * *

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, entró dentro del local. Era una barra de jugos que se encontraba frente a su facultad que solía visitar a menudo, tanto por las mañanas como en las tardes libres en donde no tenía clases. Pasó de manera intencionada frente al gran espejo situado en la entrada para comprobar el estado de su rostro. Sus ojos casi ya no estaban rojos a excepción de una pequeña zona bajo ellos que pasaba casi desapercibido.

Hoy, había sorprendido a su novio siéndole infiel en frente de sus narices, ¿y cuál había sido su respuesta al encararlo?; terminamos, deja ya de ser tan molesta. Eso fue suficiente para hacer que corriera al baño y explotar en llanto mientras escuchaba a Ino maldecir y nombrar cada una de las distintas maneras en que podría asesinarlo.

En la fila habían solo dos personas antes que ella así que fue atendida rápidamente.

-Buenas tardes, ¿qué desea ordenar?- le saludó cordialmente un joven de cabello castaño.

-Un batido de fresa, por favor.

-¿Nombre?- le preguntó un chico rubio con una gran sonrisa, quien había aparecido de un minuto a otro de la nada.

-Yo la estoy atendiendo- le regañó el castaño que atendía la caja, dándose vuelta en un vago intento para que ella no le escuchase. Mas él no le hizo el menor caso, siguió mirándola fijamente a la espera de una respuesta.

-Sa-sakura- le respondió, lamentándose internamente por como había sonado su voz.

-¿Sasakura?, que nombre exótico- bromeó el muchacho, anotando algo sobre el vaso plástico con un plumón negro.

-Es Sakura- respondió ahora molesta. No sabía si se estaba haciendo el simpático con ella o le estaba tomando el pelo, pero fuese cual fuera la respuesta, no estaba interesada.

-¡Enseguida!- exclamó dirigiéndose al interior de la barra.

Pagó lo indicado en la boleta y se dirigió hacia el sector en donde uno a uno iban entregando los pedidos. Suspiró cansada mientras se apoyaba en la barra tras de ella. Solo pedía poder llegar rápido a su casa y encerrarse hasta el próximo año.

-¿Mal día?- le preguntó el mismo muchacho rubio del incidente del nombre.

-No te incumbe- dijo ya más molesta.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, hoy mi novia me dejó- soltó sin más, con tanta naturalidad que pareciera como si no le afectase en absoluto.

-¿Por qué me debería hacer sentir mejor?.

-Porque ahora puedo pedirte tú número para poder llamarte- respondió lanzándole una breve mirada antes de voltearse nuevamente para poner la crema del batido.

Pudo sentir como un leve calor invadía sus mejillas, ¿estaba sonrojada?, ¿¡por un chico que acababa de conocer!?.

-Aquí tienes- el muchacho tenía el brazo extendido entregándole su bebida.

-Gracias- gruñó de mala gana arrebatándole bruscamente el objeto.

Alcanzó a dar cinco pasos en dirección a la puerta cuando escuchó que alguien le llamaba.

-¡Hey!, ¡Lo de llamarte iba enserio!- gritaba el muchacho haciéndole señas con ambos brazos, provocando que algunos clientes les quedasen mirando, atentos a la escena que estaba por desarrollarse.

-¿¡Qué te hace pensar que me interesa!?- gritó de vuelta. Las palabras salieron por sí solas de su boca sin siquiera pensarlo, no quería desquitarse con aquel chico por haber tenido un mal día…¡pero eso no justificaba que se coqueteara descaradamente con ella!.

-¡Piénsalo!- volvió a responderle.- ¡Anoté mi número bajo tu vaso!.

Lo último que vio fue su enorme sonrisa y como volteaba a volver a su tarea de hacer licuados. Escuchó como algunas personas entrometidas se reían y apoyaban al muchacho, por lo que se apresuró a salir del lugar. Caminó durante varios minutos por calles que conocía ya de memoria camino a su casa, no quería tomar ningún tipo de locomoción, simplemente no estaba de ánimo.

Cuando finalmente terminó todo el contenido del vaso, se acercó a un basurero para poder deshacerse del recipiente vacío. Sin embargo, en el momento en que estuvo al lado del contenedor la curiosidad la invadió y dio vuelta el vaso para comprobar si había algo escrito.

-Idiota- susurró. Efectivamente ahí, con una pésima caligrafía, estaban escritos los números pertenecientes a un teléfonos celular, seguido de un nombre y una carita feliz a medio dibujar. _'Naruto'._

Lo pensó por segunda vez y siguió caminando con el vaso plástico aún entre sus manos. Quizás no sería tan mala idea conservarlo hasta que llegase a su casa.

* * *

~oOo~

Fin

~oOo~

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola nuevamente!, he vuelto con una nueva actualización sobre está pareja. Ojalá no pase demasiado tiempo hasta que pueda actualizar nuevamente como está vez :C. ¡Gracias a todos/as los que me leéis!, no saben lo que me llena el corazón el ver sus reviews y como gente sigue las historias que voy publicando (aunque sea una impuntual). Les mando una abrazo enormes y que tengan una hermosa semana.


	8. Tobogán

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

 **Palabras: 867**

Disfrutad de la lectura!

* * *

~oOo~

 **Tobogán**

8 / 50

~oOo~

* * *

Sentía como sus manos temblaban nerviosamente y apretaban con aún más fuerza el brazo de su novio, quien le miraba con una mueca de burla en su rostro. Una sonrisa que denotaba lo superior que se sentía en esos momentos, ya que pocas veces, por no decir ninguna, la chica se mostraba en ese estado de pánico.

-¡Vamos Sakura!, no puedes estar TAN nerviosa.

-No estoy nerviosa- dijo un tanto abochornada.

Estaba aterrada, mas no lo admitiría.

¡Por Kami!, a menudo se sometía a un peligro enorme realizando las misiones que les eran encargadas, ¡arriesgaba su vida a diario!, ¿cómo es que un estúpido juego la hiciera sentir nuevamente como una genin en su primera misión?.

Comenzó a sentir como un sudor frío corría por su expuesta espalda; quedaba solo una pareja más delante de ellos.

En esos momentos se encontraban a unos veinte metros de altura esperando para lanzarse por una de las más famosas atracciones que poseía el parque de diversiones situado en el País del Agua. Habían decidido tomar unas vacaciones con todo su grupo de amigos para disfrutar al máximo las últimas semanas de verano que aún les quedaban y, como hacía un día mucho más caluroso que de costumbre, decidieron visitar una de los lugares más nuevos y concurridos de la zona. Sin duda, una de las peores ideas que pudieron haber tenido.

Sin embargo, su mayor equivocación sin lugar a dudas fue aceptar la apuesta de Ino.

 _-Te reto a subir al tobogán de agua- le dijo una vez habían visitado ya unas tres atracciones._

 _-¡Pff!, ¿no tienes algún reto mejor para hacer?_

 _-Frente, no me refiero a ese tobogán de niños- le advirtió la rubia.- Si no a ese._

 _Apuntó al enorme conjunto de tubos color turquesa que descendían peligrosamente hasta una gran piscina._

 _-Hecho. Pero tú vas primero._

 _Grave error. Creyó que ella se acobardaría a último minuto y terminaría por cambiar el desafío a uno distinto, no se daba cuenta de lo equivocada que había estado. Vio como arrastraba a Shikamaru hacia la fila para la atracción, esperó pacientemente hasta que fue su turno, desde arriba su amiga le saludó y luego se lanzaron. Una vez abajo en la piscina, se acercó a ella con una sonrisa triunfal._

 _-Tú turno._

La pareja delante de ellos ya había subido y ahora era su turno.

-O acaso…es que tienes miedo- le susurró Naruto cerca de su oído, provocando que un escalofrío le recorriera la columna.

-Cómo se te ocurre- dijo soltando una risa nerviosa que en ningún momento le convenció.- Solo no quiero quedar empapada.

Caminó lentamente hasta la barandilla de seguridad y escuchó atentamente las indicaciones del muchacho a cargo de la atracción, quien en un tono cansado y monótono repitió nuevamente lo que llevaba todo el día diciendo;

-Siéntense sobre la plataforma, no den giros ni hagan movimientos brusco y cuidado con la caída a la piscina.

Ambos asintieron y se sentaron sobre el inicio del tobogán, el agua comenzaba a mojarle las piernas, ya no había como dar vuelta atrás. Sintió como los fuertes brazos de su novio la abrazaban y apegaban a su pecho.

-Ya- les indicó el chico al recibir la señal de su compañero que se encontraba supervisando desde más abajo.

-¡Aquí vamos!- exclamó el rubio, lleno de entusiasmo.

 _Maldición, maldición, ¡MALDICIÓN!._ Exclamaba internamente, ¡tenía que aprender a cerrar su gran boca de vez en cuando!.

De un minuto a otro, la plataforma que los retenía en el comienzo del tobogán desapareció y se vieron cayendo a gran velocidad por la gran estructura llena de agua en su interior. Sentía como su cabello iba empapándose y pegándose a su cuello, situación que intentaba evitar de manera poco eficaz poniendo ambas manos frente a ella como si de esta forma pudiese detener el paso del líquido. Pese a ello, llegado a un punto comenzó a disfrutar de la sensación de velocidad y adrenalina que iba llenando su sangre, por lo que sus gritos de miedo cambiaron drásticamente a gritos de felicidad y euforia.

Sin darse cuenta, llegaron finalmente al destino final: la piscina.

-Por Kami…-comenzó a decir, mientras se incorporaba.- ¡Ha sido fantástico!- exclamó.

Se puso de pie en un salto y se dispuso a correr en dirección a Ino para restregarle en la cara su triunfo al haber cumplido la apuesta

-¡Tenemos que ir y subirnos una vez más!

Sin embargo, se detuvo al ver a su novio aún sumergido en el agua y sin decir siquiera una palabra, algo de lo más extraño viniendo de él.

-Naruto…- le habló tocándole el hombro, provocando que lentamente comenzase a girar su rostro en dirección a ella.

Su rostro estaba completamente blanco y reflejaba todo el terror que sentía la chica minutos antes de lanzarse por el juego, si es que no más. La miró fijamente como si se tratase de algún tipo de enemigo que tenía que vencer y poco a poco fue poniéndose de pie hasta quedar frente a ella.

Tragó pesado, ni siquiera a la hora de pelear había visto tal expresión de miedo en el rostro del chico.

-Sakura-chan…-comenzó a decir –no quiero volver a saber nada de toboganes en mi vida.

* * *

~oOo~

Fin

~oOo~

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola!, ¿como han estado?, pues espero que muy bien desde cualquier parte del mundo de donde me esten leyendo. Aquí os traigo una nueva actualización de fics **NaruSaku,** que ya venía haciendo falta jajaja. Espero haya sido de su agrado y se entretuviesen aunque fuese un poco leyéndolo, les agradezco que hayan usado parte de su tiempo en leerme y ¡les envío un enorme abrazo!, nos vemos en la próxima (y en los reviews jeje).


End file.
